La Symphonie de l'Amour
by shippingfans
Summary: Une petite fiction dont le héros est Armin Elle est très gore, donc âme sensible, s'abstenir. Et c'est une fic romantique/yaoi, donc homophobes, s'abstenir aussi. Bonne lecture !


La Symphonie de l'Amour

Mouvement 1 : Un appel inconnu...

J'étais tranquillement sur mon ordinateur, entrain de jouer à un RPG. Quand, tout d'un coup, mon portable sonna. Un appel inconnu. Je décida de ne pas répondre, c'était sûrement une blague téléphonique...

Mais l'inconnu insistait... C'est au bout du 15ème appel que je répondis.

"Je suis sûr que c'est Alexy qui veut me faire une petite blague... Il va m'entendre !"

-Allo ?!

-Armin... Armin... Armin...

Mon sang se glaça. C'était une voix d'homme assez grave que je connaissais pas, mais qui me connaissait. Je pouvais entendre en bruit de fond, le bruit strident d'un violon mal accordé...

-Q-qui êtes-vous ? Si c'est une blague, vous feriez mieux d'a...

-Armin... veux tu jouer à un jeu ?

-... Pas aujourd'hui, là je suis entrain de jouer à Final Fantasy XVII...

La voix rigola.

-Je ne parle pas d'un jeu vidéo Armin... Armin...

-... Pour jouer à votre jeu, il faut sortir dehors ?

-Oui... Armin...

-Et bien, hors de question que je mette un pied dehors. Je suis comme un vampire, moi ! Je crains la lumière du Soleil. Alors, faites votre jeu IRL tout seul.

-Et si ce jeu se faisait le soir ?

-Quel genre de jeu, est-ce ?

Il eu un court silence. Sans aucune raison, je tremblais de peur. Je pouvais entendre plusieurs personnes ricannaient.

-"Quel genre de jeu, est-ce ?" répéta t-il.

-Oui, je voudrais savoir...

-Un jeu d'objets cachés...

-Ah ? Une chasse aux trésors, quoi...

-On peut dire ça... dit-il d'un air qui me donnait l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

-...

-Vous-voulez y participez ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de jeu, ou tu devais chercher des objets selon la liste qu'on te proposé... Mais un jeu comme ça en IRL... ça pouvait être intéressant. Et puis, je n'avais rien à perdre, cet inconnu connaissait que mon numéro, pas mon adresse !

-J'accepte.

-Sage décision ! A ce soir, Armin...

"A ce soir... Que veut-il dire ? Il a raccroché. En plus, il ne m'a pas donné d'adresse..."

Je me coucha sur mon lit, fatigué de ma journée remplit d'émotions.

"Bah... ça devait être une blague téléphonique, comme je le pensais !"

...

-Armin ! Réveille toi, triple idiot !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

Je me réveilla en sursaut. J'étais dans une salle qui ressemblait à un garage mal entretenu, remplit de poussières, et de barres de métal rouillés...

Il y avait un garçon qui était accroupi à côté de moi, l'air inquiet. Je le reconnu immédiatement.

-Kentin ? On est où ? paniquais-je.

-Désolé mec, j'en sais pas plus que toi... Mais je crois bien que quelqu'un nous as... enlevé.

-Quoi ?!

-Hé, calme toi le geek.

Je reconnu cet air froid et désagréable.

-Castiel, toi aussi ?

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai décidé de jouer à ce p*tain de jeu... pesta t-il.

" ''Jeu'' ? C'est à cause du jeu qu'on est là ?"

Apparement, ont étaient que trois dans cette salle. On avait cherché pendant plus d'une heure un moyen de sortir, sans succès.

Je remarqua un papier dépacher de la poche de Kentin.

-Hé, regarde ta poche !

-Hmm... ?

Lorsqu'il sortit le petit papier, il devient livide.

-Ça va ?

-...  
Castiel lui arracha la feuille.

-"Coeur"... "Poumon"... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me rappelle de ce qu'avait dit l'inconnu au téléphone.

"Un jeu d'objets cachés..."

Je frappa violement ma main sur le mur de fer.

Non... Ce n'est pas un jeu d'objets cachés...

J'avais un mauvais présentiment, lorsque je remarqua, à côté d'une roue usée, un doigt. Un doigt arraché violement à son maître... On pouvait encore voir l'os qui dépassait.

Je posa ma main sur mes lèvres et j'eu un malaise.

C'est pas possible... c'est un cauchemard...

-Armin ? Ça va ?!

-R-regarde à côté du pneu, Kentin...

Lorsqu'il aperçu la même chose que moi, il eu un frisson.

-U-un doigt ?!

-I-il... il est dans la liste... fît remarquer Castiel.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autres d'écrit dans cette liste ?!

-...

Il tourna la feuille.

-Il y a écrit aussi que lorsque l'on aura trouvés tout les objet, on devra les déposer devant la porte, après il faudra qu'on s'endorme à l'aide des somnifères qu'il a déposé sur le burreau. Et il faut faire ça avant minuit, sinon... Il y a plus rien écrit après.

Nous nous regardons...

Je le sens mal cette histoire.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais absolument finir en vitesse un jeu pour pouvoir voir la lumière du jour...


End file.
